Narutogiftexchange for nerazennxx - KakaSaku Coffee Shop Military AU
by moor
Summary: KakaSaku. Modern AU. Coffee Shop AU. Military AU. Naruto Gift Exchange fic for nerazennxx.


**AN: I apologize it isn't quite what you asked for, nerazennxx . I couldn't quite get the right vibe going for your narutogiftexchange request, so I tried to adjust it a little bit. Please forgive me!**

* * *

Pairing: KakaSaku  
Theme: Coffeeshop AU  
Rating: T  
Length: 4,000 words, approx

* * *

Sakura's eyes fell curiously on the newest addition at the coffee shop. A wrinkled pug lay curled up in a doggy bed to the side of the pastry counter, his little snores giving away his sleeping state.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?"

Sakura, smiling to herself at the cute dog, turned to look at the barista who'd spoken. He was tall, with a shock of silvery hair held back by a spiral-printed _tenugi_ that partially covered his left eye. Across his mouth a medical mask concealed his lips. His black button-up shirt was untucked, its sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms and long-fingered, very male hands. The black apron, tied neatly around his trim, fit hips, protected him from any spills—not that she noticed any.

 _Kakashi_ , read his nametag.

 _Yamato must have the day off_ , thought Sakura. Kakashi was new.

"Hi, yes. Large mocha latté, hint of cinnamon on top, and two of your rose-almond macarons, please."

"For here or to go?"

Beside her, the pug snorted loudly and shifted before settling down again. It made Sakura smile.

"For here," she said, changing her usual routine. She paid for the treat and looked around for a nice spot to eat that would still let her observe the pug.

Across the counter, Kakashi noted her dilemma and chuckled.

"Pakkun's a shameless suck for attention," said Kakashi, following her eyes to the pug's sleeping form. "You can sit over here," he pointed at a table beside the pug's. "When he wakes up, he'll be happy to have someone to beg for pets."

"Oh, I don't want to—"

"Mah," interrupted Kakashi, waving off her concern.

Eyeing Kakashi a moment longer, Sakura relaxed and chose to sit at the table he indicated. The café's art nouveau style, with its organically framed windows and doors outside, and airy, plant-festooned interior, held a fond place in Sakura's heart. She had started visiting it at least twice a week since she discovered it six months ago. There was something about it that was almost magical. The plants were so healthy and robust she couldn't help touching their vibrant stems and broad leaves. The herb gardens that flourished on the antique baker's rack by the kitchen windows, with their individual, mis-matched pots, perfumed the air as much as the fresh pastries and delicacies on display at the front cash.

At the tables further away from the impressive windows, small but heavy brass or pewter lamps were sculpted to resemble vines or small trees, proving light in the darker corners of the shop. The faded floorboards were worn smooth from years of traffic, and the occasional squeak only solidified the café's long history of business.

Sakura's table was adorned by a smaller, silver lamp. She studied it as she set down her purse and hung her rain jacket on the back of the seat opposite her. This lamp had thin, elegant branches hung with pendulous berries and slender, star-petaled flowers. It was gorgeous, and had the plant been real, it would have been deadly.

"Nightshade," Sakura realized aloud.

It made her look around the café more carefully while Kakashi prepared the espresso base of her latté.

Sure enough, once Sakura paid more attention, she became aware of the other, subtle designs of the lamps. Belladonna, foxglove, lily-of-the-valley, the list went on. Above her, the lush vines that curled and wrapped around the high-vaulted ceiling were philodendron.

At the counter, the steamer frothed and heated the milk with its gurgling, hissing noise while Kakashi carefully swirled the jug to ensure an even temperature. When he was done, he deftly tapped it on the counter to remove the largest bubbles.

Unsure how much to ask, Sakura looked down at the pug before turning her gaze back to Kakashi.

"Ah?" he asked, sensing Sakura's lovely spring-green eyes on him. He looked up from the cup where he poured the steaming milk into the espresso, not spilling a drop.

"The plants are all poisonous," she remarked.

"Really?"

Sakura considered her words. The man was making her coffee, something she would be consuming. She did not want to upset him or risk having her cup spat in.

"All of them," she said carefully. "Is it a special interest?"

"Must be," said Kakashi. His hands moved gracefully as they poured the last of the steamed milk into the coffee, creating a design that was still hidden to Sakura at her table. He set the cup on the saucer and tucked several macarons onto a linen napkin on the side. "I don't know if anyone's mentioned it before. Do you have an interest in gardening?"

"Not exactly. I work at Konoha General. A few years ago, part of my job used to involve poison research, to find antidotes," said Sakura. She shook her head, ashamed that she hadn't picked up on the clues sooner. Tsunade, her mentor, would never let her live it down if she found out.

Kakashi bent down and set the saucer down in front of Sakura, then tilted his head.

"You enjoy impressive puzzles," he said. "Anything else?"

"No, that's…. Well… actually, how are you allowed to keep poisonous plants at a dining establishment? Isn't it against the law? And what about Pakkun? Aren't the plants bad for him?"

"Pakkun knows what to avoid. Also," and here Kakashi chuckled. "None of the poisonous ones are ingredients. The herb garden is the only one that's used in the kitchens, which is why it is beside the kitchens."

"Ahhhh," said Sakura, feeling her cheeks warm. Of course. What had she been expecting?

"Smart dog," she added, feeling a bit lame.

"He is one of the smartest," agreed Kakashi. "Which is why he's the one allowed to come to work."

"You have more?" Sakura unconsciously leaned toward Kakashi.

A bell chimed at the front door of the café, signalling another customer's arrival.

"Ah," agreed Kakashi, his eyes creasing. It gave Sakura the impression he was smiling. "Excuse me."

"Of course," said Sakura, watching him return to the counter to assist the new customer.

 _Interesting_ , though Sakura.

It was only then that Sakura looked down and noticed the dusting of powdered sugar on her macarons.

 _Had he…?_

Sakura smiled to herself and sipped her latté. Her macaraons and their _henohenomoheji_ -sugared faces smiled back at her.

The rain continued for the third day in a row. Cabin fever made Sakura restless and irritable as she toured each of the wards of the hospital as part of her inspection routine. She snapped up her coat and umbrella when she heard the resident on the cardiac ward make yet another error regarding patient dosage for their anticoagulant medication. The resident was a fourth-year; there was no excuse for such a basic mistake.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura tersely explained the error to them and corrected their order with the nurse before announcing that she would be back in approximately an hour.

Politely acknowledging the staff's curious stares, Sakura hurried toward the elevator. She had to get out before she lost her temper. Even she could hear the harsh staccato snapping of her heels against the tiled floor, announcing her arrival like an army preparing to attack.

Sakura stepped outside the hospital and into the fog, her feet leading her toward her goal. Through the light rain, down the road, two lefts then a right, and Sakura pushed open the rounded doors of _Shinobi_. To her surprise, Pakkun was at the same table he'd been napping at earlier that week. She looked up and saw that yet again, the regular barista was absent and Kakashi stood alone leaning against the counter. As the café was empty, he propped himself up by his elbows, a worn paperback in hand.

"Can I help… Mocha latté, two rose-almond macarons?" asked Kakashi as he looked up from his book.

"Good memory," remarked Sakura, impressed.

Kakashi gave her an eye-crease grin, tucking his book into his apron.

"It was a memorable day."

"When is your partner in crime coming back?" Sakura asked, setting her umbrella down to lean against the counter. With a careful touch, she angled it so it wouldn't drain on any of the furnishings.

"Am I not exciting enough?" asked Kakashi, brows high and wounded.

Sakura laughed.

"I just meant he's not usually away for more than a day or so. Is he on vacation?" she asked, curious.

"In a way," said Kakashi as Sakura paid.

"Hopefully he's enjoying himself. He probably misses his plants. I know he takes good care of them," said Sakura.

"He left more instructions for looking after the plants than looking after the café," admitted Kakashi, handing Sakura back her change.

Sakura shook her head and pointed at the tip jar. Kakashi nodded and tucked the funds away.

"It'll be a few minutes," he said, moving to the sink to wash his hands.

"No rush. I need a break," said Sakura. "Can I sit by…"

With his back to Sakura, Kakashi chuckled.

"Go ahead," he said softly.

Sakura grinned, collected her dripping umbrella and made her way to sit at the table beside Pakkun.

When Kakashi delivered her coffee a few minutes later, Sakura looked up at his tall, muscular frame; his quiet, confident gait; his callused hands.

"Where did you serve, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hn?"

Sakura looked pointedly at his hands and smiled knowingly, holding up her own hands and pushing back her sleeves. Old scars and calluses greeted them, and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"This one," she pointed to the back of her forearm, where a patch of skin was darker. "Is from when I was knocked against a 120mm mortar barrel as it was firing."

"Someone cared about you very much, or was very clumsy," commented Kakashi, setting Sakura's cup down in front of her.

Sakura grinned at him. "It was a bit of both."

Kakashi hnnn'ed, but did not reply.

"Your wrists and forearms, and the scars on your hands, gave you away," said Sakura kindly. "I served with the forty-fourth. Still in the Reserves, but they haven't called in the last few months."

Sakura waited a beat before realizing Kakashi did not intend to pursue their conversation.

When he turned away, Sakura's smile faded and she covered her arm again, heat rising in her cheeks. She pressed her lips together, tighter and tighter, as she took a deep breath and looked away, out the window on the far side of the café.

Swallowing tightly, she berated herself for sharing too much and obviously guessing wrongly about Kakashi's background. She'd been so sure…

 _And now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo hitting on him, trying to impress him with scars_ , she mourned, embarrassed.

Deciding that it was just going to be another awkward tip in her hat, Sakura's shoulders slumped. She looked down into her cup to gather her spirits, and paused at what she saw.

The design in the froth resembled a sakura blossom.

Her brows drew together as she considered it. Behind her, she heard Kakashi making another coffee at the espresso machine, the loud hiss shocking the air.

A moment later, a gentle clink roused Sakura from her thoughts. When she straightened, she saw Kakashi set his own cup down across from her at the table.

 _The design in his froth was…_

Sakura's brows rose as her eyes widened. She recognized that symbol.

Their eyes met.

Not saying a word, Kakashi shrugged and lifted his cup to his covered lips.

"How do you drink through your mask?" asked Sakura, confused.

Kakashi gave Sakura an eye-crease grin.

When he lowered the cup, not a hint of white besmirched his mask.

Yet his cup was now half-empty.

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"How did you… It just… What…"

Kakashi chuckled at Sakura's aghast expression.

Pakkun chose that moment to pass wind in his sleep.

 _It was far too late at night._

 _They would be closed._

They would have closed hours ago.

She should really just head home to have supper and go to bed.

Hurrying down the sidewalk, head high and shoulders back, Sakura ignored her inner thoughts. She did not turn towards her home, or the restaurant district. One determined foot in front of the other, illuminated by the streetlights and stars, she focused on her destination.

 _—around the corner, down the shadowed alley—_

Sakura's shoulders slumped, her gait slowing as she approached the familiar round doors of the café. The windows were dark.

A small sigh escaped her lips.

What had she been expecting, really? That Kakashi would have been there, waiting for her, after she hadn't shown up for a few days?

Sakura stood in front of the closed doors of _Shinobi._ She peered through the darkness of the interior, to no avail. If someone was there, they were far in the back.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura considered a moment before reaching into her purse and pulling out an envelope.

Wedging it through the doors as best she could, she smiled a little sadly at it before straightening and turning around.

She returned to the hospital parking lot to drop off her office keys, delivering another, more formal envelope to her mentor's mailbox.

With that, Sakura carried her box of personal effects to her car in the parking lot.

A week later, Sakura was grateful she had emptied her office before her sortie. The canvas walls of her tent fluttered as the ground shook from another shell attack. Instinctively she gripped her pen and lifted it from the paper to avoid leaving a streak across the page, then went back to writing as the residual tremors abated.

"Doc Haruno?"

Sakura looked up from the patient file she reviewed.

"We just got a call. Two members coming in, top-secret. Both coded. Immediate surgeries. Bad shape," said the nurse, Tsuyo. His scrubs were still speckled with blood from the surgery they had completed less than half an hour earlier.

Nodding, Sakura finished her notes quickly and set them in the 'out' tray on the desk. Now that their patient was ready for medical evacuation, the next aircrew could collect him to take him to a proper facility.

"Top-secret?" she repeated, just to be sure. That meant no names would be released until the soldiers arrived, and possibly even then they may be restricted. That meant no patient history. No medical history. No pharmacology or allergy history.

"Yes, ma'am. Mortar strike," said Tsuyo.

Internally swearing, Sakura held her tongue. Would there be anything left of them?

"Glancing or direct?"

"We don't have that information yet, ma'am." Tsuyo's voice was apologetic.

Sakura sighed, knowing it wasn't his fault. Top-secret ops were top-secret ops. It would be need-to-know.

"Well, we'll see when they get here," said Sakura.

"If they get here," said Tsuyo. "We're running out of time."

Sakura looked at Tsuyo, her brows furrowed.

"We're packing in. There's a hurricane coming," explained Tsuyo.

"I thought it changed direction. It was supposed to miss the headland," said Sakura, grabbing a tablet to check the notifications she had missed while she was in surgery. Sure enough, she found the e-blast as soon as the screen lit up, the red band of text scrolling across the top of the screen.

She swore again.

Tsuyo shook his head. Around them, the canvas walls shuddered, fluttering with the heavy winds that blew through. Another blast went off, this one closer than the last, and the shelves around them rattled on their metal frames. Tsuyo and Sakura automatically rocked on their feet to retain their balance.

"How far out are they?" asked Sakura quietly.

"Ten minutes," said Tsuyo.

Sakura checked the warning on her tablet screen, then flipped to a map of their camp and the area. Pressing her lips together, she flipped next to the list of patients listed for evac.

"Call in two extra air-evacs." Sakura's voice was clear. She flipped to another map. "Get all the patients into the same tent, if possible, and prep all their medical supplies. Get enough for two, no, four days, for each patient. Everything they'll need."

"We don't have time for—"

"Make time," said Sakura, lifting her head to glare at Tsuyo. "Get the extra tents down, ASAP. Pack at least one med tent separately, fully stocked."

Tsuyo watched Sakura a moment before understanding dawned.

"We're moving the hospital."

Sakura nodded.

"And you're taking the two special ops somewhere else."

Sakura looked up at Tsuyo, neither confirming nor denying.

His hands on his hips, Tsuyo let out a small sigh, nodding. "Right, need-to-know," he said.

"You can handle the rest of the patients just fine," said Sakura.

"Will you need an aid?"

Sakura rubbed her index finger against the back of the tablet for a moment.

"Two," said Sakura. "Hyuuga and Uchiha."

"Yes, ma'am," said Tsuyo. He saluted and left, hurrying to pass along Sakura's orders.

As the leading member of the medical staff, and one of the highest-ranking officers in their battle theatre, her word carried quickly.

By the time Sakura had packed her own bags, the familiar alert sounded and a blue light flashed through the tent. Their air evac had arrived.

Another blast rocked the camp, then, nearly throwing Sakura off her feet. Her expression set, she hurried out of her tent with her pack on her back and signaled to the dismantling team to do their thing. To the left, she saw two large helicopters setting down in the clearing and a line of patients being carried, pushed and lifted inside through the side and rear ramp doors.

From just inside the closest chopper's rear ramp, Sakura saw Tsuyo. He lifted a hand to wave, and Sakura gave him a smile and a thumbs up in return. He could handle the evac.

Opening the canvas partition on the last tent left, Sakura immediately lifted her hands in the air as a handful of bloodied and black-suited special ops trained their guns on her.

"Medic on site," she said, used to them. She half-turned so they could see her red-and-white arm-band, and coincidentally, the multiple stripes of her rank.

"It's Haruno," said one of them, a man.

"Thank the gods," muttered another, and they all lowered their weapons.

She washed her hands and slipped on a pair of latex gloves as fast as possible. Her goal was to get the men stable enough for transport. The rest she would worry about after.

"What happened? I heard mortar," said Sakura, approaching the pair of unresponsive men on the table.

The sound of low growling met her ears as the men around her parted, letting her closer.

"T was on his way back and struck down. H went to retrieve and covered him when the mortar was sent in. Trouble is, none of us can get close enough because—"

Sakura's breath choked in her throat.

Now she knew where the growling was coming from.

"—H's dog won't let anyone near him," said the special op.

"Pakkun?" breathed Sakura, approaching the dog and holding out her hand.

Sitting firmly on H's chest, Pakkun, darkened from the blast and bleeding from his side, bared his teeth and snapped at Sakura.

"It's okay, Pakkun. It's me. Remember?" whispered Sakura gently, untying and pulling off her cap and gloves, and reaching for Pakkun again. "You know me. Let me help."

Pakkun's hackles rose higher for another few seconds before his ears pricked forward again, his nose twitching. He dipped his muzzle, his lips covering his teeth as Sakura got closer and petted him gently, his growls dying to a soft, plaintive whine.

Sakura's heart nearly broke as she watched the little dog poke his nose at H's chest, then look back at her and whine again.

"We'll take care of him, Pakkun, okay? You keep an eye on him while I wash my hands again," said Sakura. She looked around her at the other men. "I have two assistants coming, Uchiha and Hyuuga."

The special op in charge, a tall, slender man with broad shoulders, nodded. "We'll keep an eye out," he said, gesturing to two of his colleagues to stand guard outside. He turned back to Sakura again, lifting his dark goggles out of the way to get a better look at her. "Interesting that Pakkun recognizes you, Doc Haruno."

"Certainly is," agreed Sakura, already performing triage. Behind her she heard several pairs of footsteps hurry inside the tent. "Wash up and get them both hooked up with O-negative, fluids, and whatever mild sedative we have left. Also, I'll need at least one of you gentlemen to keep an eye out for our air evac arriving."

"ETA?"

"Thirty minutes," said Hyuuga.

"All right, let's get these two gentlemen stable," said Sakura.

The sun broke through the clouds two days later, coincidentally when Kakashi woke up from his sedation.

"Hey soldier. Welcome to paradise," said Sakura, tapping Kakashi's forearm. She sat across from him in the folding chair at his bedside.

Rubbing at his eyes, Kakashi moaned softly before squinting to get a better look at Sakura. He blinked in recognition before sadness made his masked face lax and he fell back down onto his pillow with a defeated, downcast expression.

Surprised, Sakura watched him for a moment then reached down to lift a snuffling Pakkun up to see Kakashi.

"Hey, he's been waiting a long time to see you again," chastised Sakura, setting Pakkun down on Kakashi's chest. Pakkun's side was still bandaged, but it didn't stop him from wiggling right up to his master, licking his face excitedly.

"Oh Pakkun," murmured Kakashi, his voice catching behind his mask.

Sakura's brows rose at Kakashi's defeated tone, before they lowered again in realization.

"You aren't dead, you idiot," she said, slapping Kakashi's arm lightly. "You're recovering. We got you and Tenzou out. He's in the next bed over, by the way."

Frowning, Kakashi leaned back to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, a dark-haired man lay quietly asleep in his own bed a few feet away. Kakashi turned back to Sakura and shook his head, clearly confused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi, lifting his arm to pet Pakkun. Meanwhile, delighted by Kakashi's revival, Pakkun circled Kakashi's chest before settling down with his head resting on his paws, facing Kakashi, his little tail wagging excitedly.

Sakura smiled as she observed their reunion.

"I told you before. Reserves." She shrugged. "I guess I jinxed myself last month when I said I hadn't been called up in a while."

"You're a medic?"

Sakura nodded, turning her red-and-white armband to show him her rank.

Kakashi's brows rose as a soft breath left his lips.

"Ma'am," he said respectfully, before adding, "Who likes rose-almond macarons."

Sakura's professional expression softened at the familiar eye-crease grin Kakashi gave her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sakura. She noted the monitors and their readouts around them, pleased that they all showed improvement.

"Been worse," said Kakashi. "Company's cuter this time."

"Your company also remembered what the cover of your favourite book looked like," said Sakura, passing Kakashi a plastic bag.

Kakashi's visible eye widened comically as he opened the bag. He clutched the orange-jacketed book close as he whimpered.

"Please don't cry," said Sakura awkwardly.

"It's so beautiful!"

"And here I was only 'cute'," she sighed theatrically.

To her surprise and secret delight, Kakashi chuckled and set the book aside. He watched Sakura a moment, reflecting quietly. Sakura gave him time.

"Do you do this for all your patients?" he asked after a while.

"Only the ones with dogs."

Kakashi nodded, still watching Sakura.

"I hear you have some vacation time coming up after this," said Sakura, clasping her hands together. "Maybe we could get a coffee together."

From his hospital cot, in a run-down, military-issue medical tent, Kakashi looked Sakura in the eye and held her gaze a beat, drawing out the moment. Sakura felt a happy shiver shimmy between her shoulder blades as he relaxed and nudged his arm closer to her, 'accidentally' bumping their hands together.

Their hands touched, their warm fingertips lingering against one another.

"Know anywhere good?" asked Kakashi, a lazy grin stretching beneath his mask.

"Maybe. The barista's pretty cute," said Sakura.

She winked at Kakashi, who chuckled and blushed.

 **THE END.**


End file.
